Norrow
Norrow was Mara's husband. He knew Mara would be Chancellor the second her father dies. He wanted a steady family to raise so Mara would have heirs and spares. After several fiery nights of passion spread out over a year, they had four sons and one daughter. Personality Norrow had the ability to stand up to anyone, ranging from the smallest mouse in the desert to the Chancellor of the Raptors. He never let an argument end without speaking his mind and letting no one forget his opinion. Norrow supported Mara wholeheartedly in her child-rearing. Both parents wanted Vollotorian to see them. But conflict stemmed between Norrow and Vollotorian when Vollotorian didn't let him comfort his own son. Norrow was furious, but he kept his cool the whole time. However, he told Mara he had no tolerance for Vollotorian's interferance in upbringing his children. He could be insensitive to Mara's feelings, like the time he insisted the family move even though Mara felt great pain at the propect of losing contact with her father. Norrow knew she was hurt, but he wanted to prove to Vollotorian he was capable of raising his own offspring, no matter the cost. Norrow had a certain knack of controlling his anger and negative emotions. He avoided yelling and screaming when he felt irate in contrast to Vollotorian's infamous raging tantrums. He simply and coldly told whoever was vexing him that he had no tolerance for their nonsense, and the guilty party usually stopped bothering him. Parenting Style Since Norrow had one more child than Vollotorian, he was very busy. Once his children were old enough, he brought them to the weekly meetings of the Solaranian Desert Parents' Association. Norrow insisted his sons and daughter listen carefully to the new topics and ideas at each meeting. Sometimes the children tried to listen hard, but sleepiness overcame them later on, as the meetings would run past ten o' clock in the evening. Norrow understood their tiredness, but he firmly told them those gatherings were when important desicions were made to turn his and others' childrens' futures for the better. The two things that infuriated Norrow above all others were adults critisicing him on his parenting, save for Mara, and/or undermining his authority in front of his children. Norrow strongly believed that grandparents should support their offsprings' decisions in raising the grandkids, as their job of parenting is over. He had even given several speeches concerning these issues and related parenting topics as a senior member of the Solaranian Desert Parents' Association. He later became the President, introducing over one thousand parents to new ideas concerning their offsprings' well-being. Norrow attracted so many members because he never berated anyone on raising children. Issue First son Second son Third son Fourth son Emmaline (only daughter and youngest child) Relationships Mara Vollotorian Norrow and Mara fell in love five years ago, and Vollotorian personally wed them. Following the nupitals, both wanted to have children. Mara and Norrow tried for a month until she had four sons. Norrow was thrilled, and so was Mara, but she didn't feel content without a daughter. They mated again and Mara was blessed with the daughter she always dreamed of having. Norrow loved Mara and she him, but the marriage wasn't all roses. Luckily the stumbles life gave them weren't impossible to rise above. Voralonus Vollotorian Norrow and his father-in-law despised each other. It all started from when Vollotorian refused to allow Norrow raise his own offspring without interferance. Trivia *Norrow is the first character in the entire series to stand up to Vollotorian and succeed. *His birthday is December 15th. *In some ways, he might even be tougher than Vollotorian, in others, he isn't. *The happiest moment in Norrow's life was when Mara had four sons. *Norrow was mostly responsible for Vollotorian and Mara's semi-estrangement by insisting his family move away from Vollotorian. *Norrow had no fondness for alcohol, unlike his father-in-law. *The Parent's Association Gala, held on July 15th of every year and headed by Norrow, is a black-tie fundraiser to help children and their parents whose incomes are in the bottom 30%. The gala raises roughly $1 million every time. *He is one day older than Mara. They share their birthday celebrations. *Norrow knew of how Dex lost his quadruplets to Vollotorian. That was another reason he moved away from the Chancellor. *Norrow was born in Norway. Like Vollotorian, he moved away when he was a child. *Ironically, Norrow and Vollotorian share some crucial similarities despite hating each other. They both have many sons and one daughter, lead prominent organizations, are highly respected, and become grandfathers. *Norrow had about $2.8 million in savings and about $500,000 in investments. He paid the $340,000 bill in full when he purchased the new home for himself and his family. Even so, he's broke compared to Vollotorian. Category:Peregrine Falcons Category:Vollotorian in-laws Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Solaranian Desert Residents Category:Chancellor of the Raptors